Yáng Yì
}} Yáng Yì (Pronunciation) is some person you describe here briefly. Their familiar is Yuè É. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality ENFP - The Campaigner + Curious, Energetic and Enthusiastic, Observant, Positive thinking, Narcissistic - Noisy, Poor practical skills, Busybody, Flamboyant and Shameless, Impatient, Narcissistic Yáng Yì may look like a very laid back person with the habit of pulling pranks on others, however he is the person with very strong curiosity and adventure spirit. Loud and flamboyant, he doesn’t mind if his action and behaviour attracts others’ attention. Because of his pride spun out from being the center of attention, his way of talking could be offending to some. He is also narcissistic towards others' appearance which often brings him trouble. Although he will stop before others become mad about him, he would pry into matter that pulled his interest as deep as possible. He is also loves to be a busybody on others' matters without being asked. This gives him an impression to others that he is being frivolous who had nothing better to do than poking his nose or beak into someone's business. Abilities * Fire magic - used in simple forms such as fireballs and burns anything he wants. * Fire Fortification - the fire lantern he carries is part of his magical source that allows him to fortify item of his choice into weapon. On default he ties the lantern on a pole that he carries around most of the time, he could transform the pole into a fire-tipped spear for self defense. He could also make other kind of weapons out of items that have similar appearance, e.g. normal knife into a sword. However the weapon's form would not remain for long if out of his reach and revert back to original form shortly. * Mirage - Yáng Yì can manipulate the light reflection to create mirages for various purposes, mostly for hiding himself from view since his coloration is too eye-catching and tend to attract unwanted attention. He also can uses this ability to disguise himself as someone else. * Transformation - As a Therian, Yáng Yì could transform into his beast form, which appears as a golden raven with 3 legs. With the combination of Mirage, he could disguise as a normal raven. * Reborn - Yángwū exclusive ability, allow him to reborn into a new body after burned himself. Unable to use until old age, but this ability allows him to heal from most fatal injuries. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Full of vitality ✔ Very warm to hug ✔ Confidence (borderline shameless) ✔ Fast reactions �� Loud and busybody �� Useless in damp place �� Overconfidence and dense �� Questionable moral Likes - Dislikes Extra * He can hide his wings in case they are too troublesome, and they will become a pair of wing-like tattoos on his back. * Despite having a third leg in beast form, no one know that where he keep his extra leg in human form, not even himself. * He used to have relationship with several people long ago, but those never turned out well. Thus he is not quite interested in romantic relationship for now. * Because possess very strong tribal aether, Yáng Yì isn’t easily being killed. Most fatal injuries could only rendered him immobilized, as long as his heart remained intact. * If he caws when laughing, it means he likes the person. * If someone caught his interest, he would almost non-stop praising them. * Fascinates amals a lot as he never seen any of them before his petrification. * Prefers to wear as less clothing as possible. * The tattoos on his body are not part of his tribal feature. Those were made by one of his ex-masters who jealous of his fair skin and decided to use it as drawing canvas. It wasn’t a pleasant experience, but Yáng Yì couldn’t remove it without another round of reborn in which require to be executed when reached old age, so he just leave it as it is. Except the ones on his back, other tattoos serve no function. * He can speak 2 languages: common language and old Lányín language (fantasy language based on Chinese). He thought Lányín was extinct after 300 years but later found out there are some who still can speak the said language (one of them is Yàowù) References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters